Many companies and government agencies are requiring identification badges to be worn by their personnel so that pertinent information on the badge, such as the name and photograph of the wearer, is visible at all times. The identification badges themselves are generally provided with a clip or clasp capable of being removably attached to a pocket, lapel, or other part of a garment of the user.
One disadvantage of clasping the identification badge to a portion of the garment is the wear and tear to that garment and the possible damage to delicate fabrics of certain garments. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an identification badge holder which allows for continuous display of the identification badge on a person which does not damage the fabric of the garment on the person and yet is easily retrievable when required.